What He Wants
by 16Echos
Summary: Asami listens to an interesting conversation and then proceeds to apply what he learned to his own relationship. Unfortunately Akihito never does like to play along.


**What He Wants**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Viewfinder.

* * *

Asami nodded as Kirishima refilled his glass first and then the ones' of his two guests. Normally a waiter would have been the one to conduct such menial tasks and not his right hand man, but the situation was a rare one.

Asami was partaking in some 'down time'.

Not without an ulterior motive of course, but all things considered it was still 'down time'. The two men accompanying him made up the other two thirds of what were considered the three most dangerous men alive. Fitting company.

What was not fitting was what was passing as conversation at the moment.

"…And so it turned out that the bitch was cheating on me! Can you believe that?"

And the ever enthusiastic response;

"No!"

And Asami;

"…Hn."

"So I told her, I said 'Babe is this _really_ happening?' Because you know, I just couldn't believe it! Like what reason would she have for cheating on _me_?"

Emphatic nods.

"…Hn."

"But it was already too late by then you know? Like who wants used goods? So I kicked her ass to the curb,"

There was a silence as the other two occupants of the room considered the meaning behind kicking one's ex to the curb under these special circumstances.

"Ah mate, but that's not so bad is it? At least when you compare it to what I have to deal with,"

The first speaker settled back, "Oh? Do tell,"

Asami fought the urge to groan out loud.

"So we've been together for nearly 15 years right and I think everything's still cool, like after 15 years what can we possibly have to fight about? I give her money, she goes and spends it, and I get some love, rinse and repeat."

The first speaker nodded, completely accepting that a long term relationship could work on the basis of money and sex.

Asami held in a snort.

"A couple months ago I come home and she's already there and I'm like confused right? Like it's the middle of the day, what is she doing at home? So I ask her if she's okay or if one of her cards got denied or whatever and she kind of gives me this completely nasty look like I've said something wrong! Can you believe it?"

The other man scoffed, "Women, they're never satisfied. I fully understand, you try to look after them but they just expect you to read their minds."

Asami decided his input wouldn't be necessary.

"It was almost ridiculous what happened after that. Like she just stopped everything. Not her family duties of course or she would be gone, but like everything that made her, _her_."

Asami highly doubted that the female in question was essentially defined by her ability to shop or perform in the bedroom.

"And then a couple weeks ago BAM, she was like 'I'm leaving you',"

Asami recited the details of his latest conquest in order to resist saying '_No_!' in the sarcastic shocked way Akihito had down perfectly.

"I was like; 'What did I even do?'"

…He had definitely agreed to give that building over to the other group in return for 37% of all profits…

"So she just left. It was so weird, like I gave her everything she ever wanted and then one day it was like she just didn't _want_ anymore."

…maybe he should raise the stakes just a bit and demand 5% more in cash return…

"…And _that's_ what you've got to watch out for mate…"

…yes. He would get Kirishima to contact the group as soon as possible…

"Once they lose interest, it's over."

Asami startled out of his reverie; why did it sound like that idiot just said something very important when considered under very different circumstances?

He opened his mouth to ask but then passed it as a late response from his hand to lift his glass for a drink. Smooth Asami, very smooth. This conversation was being recorded. There was no need to provoke further conversation when he could simply get the details at a later time.

And besides, he was enjoying seeing how long this conversation could go one without him contributing but the most monosyllabic of responses.

Xxx

Akihito was having a good day. He had taken pictures of a drug deal and then hung around long enough to take pictures of the drug bust. And no one had shot at him. It was a good day all in all.

To make everything just slightly sweeter, he hadn't seen The Ass all day. And he was sure that the photos wouldn't be stopped at the publishers because he hadn't caught sight of Asami's men all day while he was surreptitiously guarding the publishing building.

Okay. Well maybe he hadn't been surreptitious entirely but the point was that he had seen none of Asami's men. Which meant that his pay would be slightly higher now this his pictures were getting published. Which meant that he would have a little extra money.

Which meant that he would be adding to his Canon EOS 1D Mark IV fund. Yes. Life was good.

Xxx

Life sucked. Not five minutes ago he had been happily walking away from the ATM machine (Takato had made him get a bank account raving about 'unknown times' and 'emergencies' a while back) and now he was slung over Suoh's shoulder because he had attempted to run away from Kirishima when the man tried to herd him into the ominous limo waiting down the street. The fact that he had accidently (viciously) kicked Suoh in the stomach while the man was lifting him up might be the reason as to why his own stomach now felt like one giant bruise.

Suoh wasn't taking care not to jostle him like he usually did. Akihito pouted.

With a thump, Suoh dropped Akihito into the limo and loomed over him, clearly sending vibes that said; 'If You Weren't Boss's Lover I Would [insert threat here].' Akihito stuck to an apologetic look as he scooted back away from the door just in case Suoh decided he didn't care who he was anymore and decided to paint the pavement a new color. Like Blood Red for example.

"Akihito." A had snaked around his waist and before he had a chance to protest, yanked him flush against a familiar side.

"Asami! Let me go! I have to-…"

"Yes yes, I understand that now that you've finished working and for some odd reason, which I have no desire to know of, staked out your own publishing firm you wish to go home and complete those long arduous and completely vital tasks of making yourself dinner and falling on your bed to sleep-.."

Akihito opened his mouth to furiously protest, but Asami cut him off with a look.

"_However_, I was…hoping you would rather go out with me for the night,"

Asami settled back, consequently pulling Akihito back with him.

Asami waited for an answer.

Akihito was completely silent.

The larger man glanced down at the boy tucked into his side to make sure he wasn't holding him so tight he was having trouble breathing. He had done that once when his boy was asleep. Fortunately nothing bad happened but he most definitely enjoyed Akihito's face when he woke up to Asami's personal style of CPR.

But he wasn't holding him too tight now. So what was wrong with his clearly dazed kitten? Glancing down once again he gave a quick jab to Akihito's side with his fingers. Usually this resulted in a glare or the ever sweet endearment; 'Bastard!'

"OW!...what…Is this some kind of joke?" A suspicious glare was thrown Asami's way, "Is this your new way of forcing countless hours of sex on me? By asking if I want to _spend the night?"_

"Technically I asked you if you wished to go out with me for the night,"

"_BAST-…"_

"_However, _Akihito, I am not asking you to come back to my place for mutually pleasurable activities," (ignoring mutterings from his kitten at these words), "I simply wished to know if you would accompany me to the mall," Asami thought he sounded pretty cool, calm, and collected. As if he just hadn't asked Akihito to do something he hadn't himself thought of doing in a couple years. He failed.

Akihito stared.

And stared.

And collapsed into giggles.

Well then. Asami clenched his jaw as Akihito leaned over this arm to catch his breath. Was this really that out of left field? Did he not show enough interest in the boy's daily activities? For the love of God, he even hired a private investigator to follow his boy just in case! Surely Akihito would not find him asking for a trip to the mall that outrageous.

And yet, as the younger in the limo collapsed into fresh giggles it was clear; he did.

"Fine! We will not go. Kirishima turn the car around we're going ho-…"

"_No_!" Akihito shrieked in his ear, temporarily deafening him and momentarily disorienting him.

"No, Asami let's go to the…mall. I'm sorry…it was just really…random,"

Asami studied the boy, the earnest look wasn't working due to the grin his boy was clearly desperately trying to hold in. But as Kirishima met his eyes in the rearview mirror he gave the okay to head onwards. It wouldn't do to completely ruin his 'plans' for the night simply because Akihito got into a giggling fit.

Xxx

"Do you want this?"

"Erm…no?"

"How about this one?"

"Uh, no,"

"This one?"

"No! Asami what's this abo-…"

"Oh! Take a look at this one, how about it?"

"Asami,"

"No wait, your right. It is on sale. There must be something wrong with it."

"_Asami_,"

"Maybe we should head to a different store. The selection here isn't as wide as I hoped,"

"_ASAMI_!"

The man in question startled, though of course no one but Akihito could notice it, and of course Suoh who was in the shop with them (Kirishima was waiting out front).

"What's wrong kitten?"

Pick your battles Akihito, he would ignore being called kitten. But only for now.

"Why are we here Asami? Why are you trying to buy me-," A furtive glance was thrown at the brightly lighted cases, "-_diamond necklaces?"_

"Well I was only going to buy you one but if you want more…"

"Shut up! You know what I mean!"

Deep heaving sigh.

"Akihito. I was only trying to convey my thanks in all that you do for me on a daily basis. I feel as if there are times that I do not fully recognize your…efforts on making my life better. I was attempting to remedy that here."

Akihito's disbelieving stare rivaled Suoh's. If he had a camera or if he wasn't frozen still he would have tried to take a picture simply to prove to people in the future that the blond behemoth had emotions. But this was not the time and place.

Asami had clearly been drugged. Kirishima was going to kill him.

A quick glance to Suoh showed that he had clearly come to the same conclusion. It was time for some drastic action.

Akihito sprinted out of the store.

Xxx

So his mad attempt at freedom had failed, of course.

His first mistake was that the door to the jewelry store was locked and had to be buzzed open. By the time he had managed to yank it open due to some sympathetic employee letting the locks disengage, he was already feeling someone's fingers on his back. Shaking them off he attempted to sprint away only to be lifted from behind from underneath his arms. He legs swung wildly in the air before he was pulled back and surrounded on all sides.

An Asami and bodyguards sandwich with a slice of Akihito.

He glanced up and saw a look of slight amusement, a look of disapproval, and what he personally liked to call Suoh's patented stare.

"Did you see a spider, kitten?"

Akihito hissed. In hindsight this was probably not helping his case. He looked at Kirishima,

"_There's something wrong with him_," a deep meaningful glance was thrown in Asami's direction.

Said man looked completely bemused. Said secretary looked ready to call an ambulance.

"What?" – Asami.

"Where? How do you know? What have you seen? Have you consumed anything odd boss? When was the last-…" – Kirishima.

Akihito wormed his way out of the ultimate secretary's hands and Asami's and stood by Suoh, content on watching the proceedings. Glancing up at the big man he said comfortingly,

"Kirishima will take care of it."

Suoh raised an eyebrow at a minuscule angle and right before Akihito was sure he wasn't going to be acknowledged the bigger man nodded and let out what could only be an exhale of the deepest relief.

Bonded in their knowledge of Kirishima's determination to never let anything happen to Asami they stood in the middle of the busy walkway of the busiest mall in Tokyo and watched as Kirishima quizzed his exasperated boss on every details of his actions today.

Xxx

"Why won't you let me buy anything for you?"

Akihito evaded the hand he knew was reaching for him and continued to stalk towards the exit.

"Because I don't want anything!"

A hand snagged his side and he was yanked backwards to Asami's side once again. He snarled.

"Let me go! And you!" This to Kirishima, " You were supposed to _fix him_! What kind of a secretary are you!"

"There is nothing wrong with Asami Sama, Akihito Chan…_ehem_. Takaba kun." His amused tone proceeded to enrage Akihito further.

He snarled again and went to pull out of Asami's grasp when the man decided to completely lift him up and carry him out of the mall.

Akihito died a little on the inside as fresh air hit his face and most of the people in his age group saw him being carried like a bride on her wedding night.

Fighting was not an option anymore. His face could be seen. Doing the only thing possible, he buried his face into Asami's neck and gave a vicious bite to the perfect skin there just to let the man know he wasn't happy.

Then he decided to play comatose and hope that the day would be over when they got to the car.

Xxx

Akihito woke up completely disoriented.

At first he couldn't pinpoint what had woke him up but as things became clearer (aka the slow burning of his lower back) he realized that the man that caused most of his current aches wasn't in bed.

All for completely rolling over and falling back asleep, 99% of his mind was doing just that before the remaining 1%, also called his conscious on some occasions, informed him that Asami was acting extra weird today and normally he never left bed this early. Not that the bastard worked normal hours but he had never left a mere hour after ensuring Akihito's unconscious state.

So now this nagging 1% of Akihito wouldn't let him go back to sleep until he confirmed the whereabouts of his bastard.

_If he's not in the apartment I'm definitely going back to sleep. _He assured the other 99% of himself.

The study light was softly wading under the mostly closed door. Sighing internally, Akihito changed direction and went to the kitchen instead.

Five minutes later and armed with a cup of deep black coffee with no hint of anything that could make it even seemingly bearable, obviously for his bastard, he pushed the study door open lightly.

Asami's eyes instantly met his and then just as fast zeroed in on the cup in his hard. Akihito understood why people feared his man for one second before Asami's expression smoothed over and the man pushed back from his desk.

"Akihito. I thought you were asleep." How did he manage to sound completely normal at whateverdamnedoclock in the morning it was?

"I'm not. Coffee. I'm going. Bed," Not having taken any of the precious caffeine himself Akihito was little more than dead on his feet and not completely articulate. Whatever. His bastard understood him.

Taking care not to stumble with his eyes already half closed, Akihito carefully set the black liquid on the desk taking care not to spill any because he knew that if any of the papers got messed up then…then…something bad would happen that his mind could not be bothered to remember.

Akihito turned away from the silent Asami and let out a noise of small discontent as his toe stubbed on the floor. He continued his clumsy walk back to the bedroom for all of another three seconds before he found himself wrapped in a throw that originally rested on the couch of Asami's office and lifted carefully into said man's arms.

No arguments from his mind here. He cuddled safely into the man's embrace as they went back to the bedroom.

Xxx

Sometime during the night, possibly even minutes from when Akihito had shut his eyes when Asami had deposited him on the bed, he opened them to find Asami over him with a hand in his hair.

Staring at each other for a while Akihito was starting to drift off again when he was suddenly startled back into awareness by Asami.

"I would give you the world,"

"Don't want the world. Just want you."

* * *

Larger plot bunny!


End file.
